Halo A Roy Mustang Oneshot
by Akatsuki4Ever
Summary: During a trainride I got bored so I wrote this. I don't own anything from FMA. I only own Jane Havoc.


It's a normal day at the headquarters. The sun is shining brightly, people are running around or doing paperwork, the Havoc-twins are discussing something and from the colonel's office comes shouting.

Yep, just a normal day.

Jean looks away from his younger sister to look at the door where they noise is coming from.

"They're at it again," he states as he looks back at Jane. "What'd you think it's about this time?"

"I bet the colonel called him short again," Jane laughs. "It always pisses Ed off."

The others laugh as well and agree with the younger twin-sister of Jean Havoc. Just when everything wears down again, Edward Elric, a 15 year old boy with ember eyes and goldenblond hair tight in a braid, storms into the office. His face red from anger as he mumbles under his breath. A suit of armor rushes after him. No one looks up from their work as they hear him talk with a voice that sounds like a young boy.

They all know what's inside of it. Nothing. Until you learn the truth behind the two brothers's story. Then you learn that inside that suit of armor is a soul of a young boy named Alphonse Elric.

"So, Edward," Jane begins, looking at the young soldier. "What'd he say this time?"

"Nothing important," is his reply as he looks away with a blush on his face. "Just some _things_."

"Ah, I see," Jane says with a knowing smile.

Every time the colonel calls him short and one of the others at work ask about it, Ed reacts the same way. He looks away with an embarrassed blush on his face.

The two brothers leave and then Roy Mustang comes in. He looks around and spots the twins. With a smirk plastered on his face, he calls for the higher ranked one.

"Major Jane Havoc, can I have a word with you?"

Jane looks up surprised. It's not often he calls her by her title. Actually, only a few do. Probably to avoid confusion. None the less, the young woman stands up and salutes, before following her superior.

"You know, I just had a talk with Ed," he begins. "About his mission."

Jane looks at the one year older male, not liking where this is going to. She and the Flame Alchemist had a little bet running about that mission. If Edward would succeed, Roy is to wear his so beloved mini-skirt for a week. If Edward should fail, well, Jane is to wear the female uniform Roy has designed.

"What about it?" she asks cautiously.

The smirk on his face widens as he answers.

"Well, he failed," Roy says as if it's normal. "He got no information about the stone. You know what that means, right?"

Jane's face pales by the second. Oh, she knows what that means. But how can it be? How can it be that Edward has failed? She's gonna kill him for failing!

"You'll have to wear the uniform I have designed for the rest of your days in the military."

_Oh well, at least it still has to be costume made, right? It's not like he knows my sizes. Especially not my top._

"So, when do I have to wear it, _sir_," Jane asks as she mentally beats the shit out of the oldest Elric. "When will it be ready?"

A mischievious glint in Roy his eye makes the young Major to take a step back. She doesn't like that glint. It's making her nervous. And why is he smirking like that anyway? Does the colonel has a trick up his sleeve?

Roy walks to a closet and grabs something. Then he turns back to Jane.

"How about now?" He asks as he shows Jane the clothes. "You see, your brother was kind enough to give me the right sizes. And dang, was I surprised about the top!"

_Wha!_

With a glare Jane snatches the clothes from her colonel, using all of her willpower not to hit him. Then she turns and leave his office, slamming the door shut.

A few months have passed since Jane's lost the bet. At first she felt really self-conscious. According to her, the skirt was too short, the heels too high and the shirt was too low-cut. But now she's getting used to it. Sure there are men looking her up and down and they whistle at her. But every time her brother, and strangely colonel Roy Mustang, are around, those men don't go unpunished.

Jean threatens them and Roy Mustang. Well, he doesn't exactly threaten them. He immediately snaps his fingers and sent flames to them. Then he looks around, daring any other man to do so as well.

A strange man the colonel is indeed.

"Lighten up, Jane," Breda says as he places some paperwork on her desk. "It couldn't have been that bad."

No reaction. Jane's expression remains emotionless. The same expression on her face as Jean wears every time he gets dumped.

"Havoc," Fuery begins as he looks at the older twin. "Something's wrong with your sister. She just looks ahead of her with a depressed expression. She doesn't even want to 'blow some this up', as she always says."

Jean takes a glance at his sister. He knows what's wrong with her today. It's because of that basterd that has dumped her last night. And she was so smitten with him too. And just like that, he dumped her. Jeans sweat baby sister.

He sighs. Maybe it's just a family curse. Both of them are 27 now and still no special someone in their lives. Oh, they have had lovers. But they wee always dumped. In Jeans case it's because the girls liked his boss better. Sure it stings, but at least that's a good enough reason.

But those sick basterds on the other hand! They had no reason ad all! They just dump Jane because they see another woman with bigger breast!

But that also means his sister is still a virgin. Sad but true. But if those pitiful men had slept with her, they wouldn't dump her.

See, his sister had a little – or maybe _big_ is a better word – secret. She tapes in her chest to make her breast look smaller. Like a regular B-cup like Hawkeye. But the truth is far from that. Jean has seen his sister without a taped chest numerous of times. When she's just wearing a bra underneath her clothes. Personally Jean bets they are even big enough for her to block Jane's view of her feet. Definitely a D-cup, if not bigger.

Still, he knows why she does it, his little Jane. She wants to know if the guy she loves, loves her for her. Not for what chest-size she has.

"Cheer up, kid," Jean tells his sister. "He isn't worth it. You'll find someone else."

Oh, you dumped again?"

_Thanks Falman. You really had to rub it in,_ Jean thinks as he glares at the graying man. Then again, everyone on headquarters knows of the Havoc-twins with their bad luck in their love-life.

"They guy doesn't know what he's mission," Jean hears Roy mumble and he takes a glance at his colonel. Jean always knew he liked his sister.

_Poor Mustang_, Jean thinks as he looks at his sister again. Her heart won't be stolen any time soon. She'll build a wall around it to prevent it from breaking ever again.

A few weeks later Jane is back to normal, but that what Jean feared has come true. She's build a wall around her heart. Still it doesn't stop Roy Mustang from flirting with her again. The poor man just can't get a hint.

_Or_, as Jean thinks about it,_ the colonel has fallen in love with her. True love._

Jane doesn't mind the flirting though. She and Roy are great friends and she knows he's only doing it to make her feel better. But the truth is, that she's starting to fall for the charming man!

"Nice legs," Edward Elric says as he sees Jane. "But I thought women are still allowed to wear the normal uniform."

"The _other_ women are," Jane tells the boy. "I lost a bet with Mustang, thanks to you. So now I'll have to wear this uniform for the rest of my time in the military."

"Well. It looks good on you, Jane," Alphonse says in his naïve voice. "Really."

"Yeah," the older Elric agrees. "Too bad your top isn't any bigger. That would make the picture complete."

_Bam!_

It al happens in a flash, startling the other officers. After his little comment, Edward finds himself on the ground, a large bump on the head.

"Oh boy," Jean mumbles as he lights a cigarette. "He's awoken a sleeping dragon."

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't expect every woman to have large breast!" Jane tells him. "Besides, like _you're_ one to talk about a lack of size, shrimp!"

And there Jane triggers a bomb as well and the two start to yell at each other. The two of them shout at each other for a good ten minutes, before a 'snap' is heard trough the yelling. Flames go right at Ed and Jane, but Jane handles it.

The transformation circle around her necklace starts to glow and water starts to appear from thin air. It forms a waterfall around the two alchemists, just as the flames are about to hit them. Instead it hits the wall of water and damp really fast, as does the water.

Though there is a big difference between the elements they use, the alchemy of Roy Mustang and Jane Havoc almost work the same way. But were the Flame Alchemist uses gloves to create sparks, the Angel Alchemist uses her necklace to condense water from the air.

"Could you two please knock it off," says the annoyed voice of Colonel Roy Mustang as he enters. "I'm trying to slee- erm, work."

With that said, he turns around, while calling Jane to his office.

"What is it, Colonel?" she asks as Jane closes the door.

"How about a date?"

"Wha?"

that was just plain bold. And absolutely not what she had expected. Then again, this _is_ Colonel Roy Mustang. Charming, arrogant and bold. Though there is a lot more to him than most people give him credit for.

"A date," Roy repeats. "You and me having a nice dinner, together."

Jane smiles and agrees.

"I bet the Flame Alchemist is going to win," Jane tells her brother.

"You're only saying that because he's your boyfriend," Jean sighs. "Oh well, then I bet Fullmetal's gonna win."

It's been six months since Roy has asked Jane out. The two of them have been going steady since then.

"So what are you guys betting about?" Falman asks as he looks at them. "And what's at stake?"

_He's got a point_, Jane thinks._ So what do I want?_ She looks at her brother and frowns as he lights another cigarette. _Right._

"If I win, you are to stop smoking," Jane tells her brother.

_No way will Roy lose in an alchemy duel with Edward_, she thinks with a smirk.

"Fine, and if _I_ win, you can never, ever wear tape around your chest."

The two shake hands as Kain Fuery writes something down.

"Deal."

"Okay you two," Fuery says as he gives them a paper. "Sign this and it will be official. No taking back."

Jean and Jane look at each other for a moment but then not and sign the paper.

"You're going down, brother."

"We will see, Jane. We will see."

"Nervous about tomorrow, Roy?"

"Hm?" The said black-haired man turns his head to look at his girl. "No, of course not. Why would I be?"

Jane smiles. Just like Roy. He's not afraid to lose, but he also knows his chances. And this one is very high. He said so himself. He said that Ed's a very skilled alchemist, who will pass him by someday, but not right now. Roy says Edward still is too young.

Right now the couple is at Roy's house. Jane smiles at Roy and give him a peck on his lips. This is the longest relation she's ever had and it makes her happy. Sure, she was very cautiously at first, but Roy took away all of her doubts. He'd managed to break down the walls around her heart, shining right into it. Like warm flames that keep her warm on a cold winter day.

Roy smiles brightly as he puts his arm around Jane, holding her in a warm embrace. He kisses her tenderly, but after a while it becomes more passionately. Roy gently lays Jane on her back as he begins to kiss her neck. A soft moan escapes her throat.

Just as the heat turns up, Roy suddenly sits up. A mischievious glint in his eyes tells Jane exactly what he's thinking about.

The bright sunrays shine trough the windows on Jane's face. Turning around, she squeezes her eyes shut. That's when she notices something around her waist. She glances down and the first thing she notices is the strong arm that is safely secured around her waist.

_That's right_, Jane remembers. _Last night Roy and I slept together._

A blush spreads across her cheeks as she looks at the sleeping form of Roy. His hair all messed up. Even more than usually. His mouth is slightly agape as he breaths in and out. Jane has to admit that _the_ Roy Mustang sure looks innocent when he's asleep.

With a smile on her face, Jane bents forward to kiss him on his cheek. Then she looks at her hand. And her cheeks heat up again. Resting on her finger is a beautiful diamond ring, shining in the sunlight.

Roy had proposed to her any a few hours ago. Just when they went to bed.

_I might be the Angel Alchemist_, Jane thinks with a smile. _But _you,_ Roy Mustang. You are my Angel, my saving grace. I can see it in your eyes._

Jane snuggles closer to Roy, putting her hands on his bare chest.

_I know it's a risk I'm taking. But I'm willing to take it. Because I know this is right._

Even when Jane has closed her eyes, she can still see his handsome face, his jet black hair and his beautiful onyx eyes.

_I can see _your_ halo, Roy Mustang._

Pic:  
.com/art/Chibi-Jane-Havoc-125240126  
and:  
.com/art/Major-Jane-Hacov-125241410


End file.
